The last one to fall
by Asylum insanity
Summary: They were all dead. They had all fallen, as he was sure he would as well. The mask of indifference will fall with a smash when Sesshomaru can't hold onto it anymore. After humans gain their demon slaying weapon, every demon and half-demon is to be slain. Even the greatest of demons will fall to this weapon. Sesshomaru always knew that he would be the last to fall.


This is just a little one-shot that has been in my head for a long time. It's not happy though. No. Its not happy at all. This is a suicide fic so don't read it if you don't want. There is a lot of Character death in this, not to mention that Sesshomaru is a little ooc.

He was alone. They were all dead. He was the last one left. This jet-black world was his binding, his blindfold, his cage. Its unrelenting grip held on until he was pushed to where he was now. Humans had gotten exactly what they had striven for, a weapon to rival the most powerful of demons. Slowly, they had hunted down every last demon but one. Him. No longer did demons roam the forest, no longer did they tame the sea, no longer did they soar through the skys. All that remained of the demon population was a once pure white beauty, now turned a tear-stained black, and death. Sesshomaru gazed off of the majestic cliff and looked into an endless horizon filled with stars and broken promises.

They were coming for him. They had come for him before as well. They had swept through the villages and forests, murdering all demons who were on or off their path. Women, children, everyone was killed. They had come to Inuyasha's village mere days ago. He'd been on his way to see if Rin was alright only to find every demon in the village dead. Inuyasha laid in a puddle of his own blood, the little fox kit at his side. The human woman, Kagome, wasn't there. The only one doing anything was the monk. He looked miserable. He had politely ushered Sesshomaru inside to where Rin was had sat in silence until a group of humans started coming towards the hut.

The monk had tried to dissuade them from the hut, but they knew Sesshomaru was there. "Give us that demon or die." They had been very frank about what they wanted, but, even still, the monk refused. They hadn't hesitated to cut him down. They had come rushing in to find an empty hut. Sesshomaru had fled with Rin while he silently thanked the monk for his sacrifice. Sesshomaru had made it for many miles before he had to rest only to find them right behind him. They caught him and they wrenched Rin from his arms. He watched as they took her away. He watched in agony as they killed her.

He'd fled once more to find himself on this beautiful cliff. Staring off into the beautiful horizon and wondering what the point was. The men were searching for him and he could hear them speak. "That demon is the last one. That hanyou and fox were the only two left besides this one." Sesshomaru knew that there wasn't any hope left to be had. His last reserve of his once cold exterior broke and he cried for the first time in years.

He got up and walked over to the edge of the cliff. He wondered if it would hurt. He wondered if there was any point. They were going to catch him. They were going to kill him anyway. He would rather die by his own hand than by the hand of those foul humans. He stared into the icy blue depths of the writhing and welcoming ocean beneath him. To this day, he had stood by his promise to his father. "I will be strong father. I promise to keep your honor." He wondered if his father was somewhere, thinking about how his son wouldn't keep his promise.

The men were coming now. There was no way around it. There was no turning back. The men came through the clearing to see him fling himself from the clifftop. They ran to the edge and watched in awe as an angel shot down towards the waters below and plunged into it. They watched and waited for him to resurface, and all for naught. The angel stayed below the waters and, as the sun fell on a new demonless world, an angel fell to hell in flash of white, red, and black.

Owari~

Like I said. Very short. Sorry for being ooc but I mean come on! Could you keep up a facade in the facce of loss and death?


End file.
